The Heart Does Things
by juliefan64
Summary: Okay guys...this is my first PD fanfic...so be nice.   This is about CnJ of course...lol. A certain person comes back to Genovia to claim Clarisse once again. R&R plz. LAST CHAPTER IS FINALLY UP! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!
1. The Beginning

Hey guys! I'm back for my second fanfic! I hope you liked my first one! Thanks for all the generous reviews! Enough about me and on with the story.

This is about C and J of course. Lol. But just a little story I came up with while watching the movie. What would've happened if Clarisse had accepted Joseph's proposal while they were dancing? Well, this is my take on what might have happened. Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Except the plot. J

The Heart Does Things…

Chapter 1

Clarisse was dancing in the ballroom listening to the music playing in the background, thinking of a special someone. Then, just like she'd imagined it in her head, he came sweeping through and started dancing with her.

"Oh! Joseph!" she said, staring lovely into his eyes. She saw the pain and the hurt that he had endured throughout his life. She knew the reason he was here. He wanted to know if she had thought about the proposal…and she had. That had been the only thing on her mind since he asked.

"Clarisse?" Joseph asked, her head coming off his chest and looking into his eyes. He could get lost in those lovely eyes made of blue. Staring in them made it feel like she was looking deep into his soul. Unbeknownst to him, in a way, she was.

"Yes, Joseph?" Clarisse asked. She knew the question was coming, she just didn't know her answer.

"Clarisse, I need to know. Have you been thinking about us?" The words hit her like a speeding bullet. She didn't know how to put her feelings into words. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. Clarisse tried with all her might to hold them back, and she did for a while. She held them long enough to speak.

"Yes, Joseph. I have been thinking about us." Joseph's heart sank when he heard the tone of her voice. Her voice was breaking, as was his heart.

"Joseph, I…"

"Clarisse, if you don't want to marry me, please just tell me. I can't bare this any longer. Please-" Joseph was cut off by Clarisse's lips lightly touching his in a soft, but passionate kiss.

"Does that answer your question? Joseph, I would love to marry you. I gladly accept your hand in marriage." She said, as Joseph picked her up and twirled her around the dance floor.

"Oh Clarisse! I have loved you since the day I stepped foot into this palace. I can't believe you are marrying me!" Joseph was ecstatic, as was Clarisse. At that time, everything was going well. But not for long. Soon a certain person from Clarisse's past would be back to try to destroy all hope of her 'Fairy Tale Ending' with her beloved Joseph.

Okay guys. That's it for Chapter one. Should I go on? Please R&R. Thanks so much!


	2. Mysterious Musings

.I don't own anything except the plot. Thanks so much for the reviews, guys! Wow! I can't believe I already have five! J awesome. Lol. Well, own to chapter two I guess! Wish me luck!

The Heart Does Things…

Chapter 2

That night was the coldest, foggiest night in the history of Genovia. While Clarisse was asleep in her bed, she could have no idea that a mysterious person was lurking in the bushes in front of the castle.

Joseph was asleep at the night desk in the security room so he didn't see the man in the bushes. He was tall, dark-haired, long legged, muscular, and very mean looking. He had eyes of emerald green and he towered above any of the guards around the castle. He had snuck around the back door to the kitchen to get into the castle. Now he had to figure out how to get to Clarisse's room. He had to see his beloved 'Risse' once again.

He saw the stairs in the ballroom and figured that it lead to the bedrooms. He climbed up the stairs, trying his hardest not to make a noise. To him it felt like there was a guard behind every pillar and column, because he was an intruder and he knew very well, he wasn't welcomed in this country any longer.

He found Clarisse's room and opened the door. He saw her dog, Maurice, laying in his bed, fast asleep.

"Thank God." he quietly whispered to himself. He knew that if he was awake, he was done for. That dog was a demon. He would attack any living thing trying to get to Clarisse, it's owner. He looked around the room and then saw the door to her bedroom.

"Bingo." the man said to himself. He walked over to the door, opened it very quietly, trying not to wake her. He walked over to her bed and looked down at her very lovingly. Then he took his hand and traced the side of her face, ever so lightly. She flinched, but didn't wake. He cursed himself for making her flinch, afraid that she would wake. Then he did the most terrifying thing, he bent down and lightly kissed her cheek. His lips lightly touched her skin, giving him the burning desire he'd been needing to feel since he left Genovia that fateful night. He could remember like it was yesterday.

"_You have no right to be here. You don't love me you never did! I can't believe I ever thought you did! How stupid could I be? Just leave, Justin, just leave this country and I never want to see you again!" _

He could hear her voice and how mad and disappointed she sounded that night. It broke his heart to hear her voice like that. But that was the only voice that had played in his head over and over again. It would be until he could make things right.

Suddenly, he heard voices out in the hallway. He bent down to give her one last kiss, but this time, on her lips. The feeling of his lips on hers made every bone in his body tingle. He wanted to be with her, he needed to be with her.

"Don't worry my dear, you will be mine again, one day."

He said, opening the window and crawling down the vines on the building. At the sound of his voice, Clarisse's eyes popped wide open.

"JUSTIN!"

She exclaimed.

Sorry for the cliff hanger! I just had to. Haha. I'm writing this one as I go. Lol. So…what do yall think? Well, why don't you just tell me? Lol. Please please, please, leave a review. Thanks all.


	3. On The Security Desk?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Thanks to blue-girl 783, Veve, Clarisse Renaldi, tengland, juliefan35 and edda Edwards for all of their helpful reviews. Please read this and review. If you'd like, give me some suggestions on where I should go next, I haven't written this one out on paper yet, so it could go anywhere from here. J Thanks so much! Enjoy chapter 3. =)

The Heart Does Things

Chapter 3

Clarisse sat straight up in bed with sweat pouring off her forehead. She had had a nightmare about her ex fiance, Justin coming to her. But, what she didn't know was that it wasn't just a nightmare, but that he had returned to take her away and make her his wife. Clarisse could see his face and hear his voice. She couldn't stand the sight of him. After what he did to her, how could she not?

"_Justin? How could you? Do I not mean anything to you?" Clarisse asked._

"_Clarisse, darling…I am sorry. I didn't mean to take it that far. It started out as a harmless kiss. I'm sorry. Please forgive me." _

"_Justin, I can't forgive you for cheating on me with my best friend. You knew how much I loved you. You went behind my back and betrayed that trust. Well, I'm sorry, but now, you are nothing to me. I could care less if you went and drowned yourself in a lake somewhere. I can't trust you any longer. " _

_Clarisse's eyes were filling up with tears. He voice cracked as she spoke these last words. _

"_Justin, please…just go. Leave this country. I can't take this any longer." _

Clarisse could see the sad, mournful look on his face still plain as day. She had loved him at one time. She just couldn't forgive him for the mistake he made. How could she? And besides, she was in love with another man now, Joseph. And nobody was going to take him away from her. Joseph had won her heart the first time she saw him. His big muscles, amazing chiseled chest, tight, muscular legs and thighs. The wonderful, hard, warm arms that held her tight just a few hours ago in the ballroom made her feel so safe and loved.

She had to go find Joseph and speak to him at once. She missed him so much. She needed to see him, to touch him, to kiss him. She needed to be with him. She knew just the place to find him too. The security room.

She walked down the long hallway to get to the room. She opened the door and saw all the Tvs and cameras. She could see the one facing the ballroom, the kitchen, the hallway out by her bedroom. Then she saw Joseph asleep in the chair. He looked so peaceful, laying there, with his head on the desk. She was truly in love, it was pointless to argue the fact. She walked over to his side and bent down to place a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Clarisse?" Joseph awoke, groggily.

"Oh dear. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." She said, holding the palm of her hand up to his cheek.

"It's quite alright. I'm glad you did." He said, pulling her onto his lap, giving her a small kiss on her neck.

"Mmm. Clarisse! What are you wearing?" He asked about her perfume, knowing that she picked a different one for every mood she was in.

"Chanel, darling. Do you like?" She whispered seductively in his ear.

"No, I love." Joseph said, giving her a nibble on her earlobe, which he knew drove her crazy.

"Oh darling!" She semi-moaned in his ear. Joseph loved seeing her this way, letting her guard down and letting her true personality shine through. He started to tease her more, by kissing, licking and biting her neck, and lips.

"Clarisse my dear. I love you so much." Joseph said to her.

"Clarisse, darling, if we don't stop, I am very tempted to make love to you here and now." Joseph continued.

"Well, why don't you?" Clarisse asked, slyly.

"Really, darling? On the security desk? I would never be able to look at that desk the same way again. We will just go to your bedroom." Joseph said, picking her up and carrying her back to her room. The couple didn't stop kissing until they got to the door. Clarisse had to open it for him. Then, they went back to kissing again. Joseph carried her to her bedroom where he then laid her on the bed. The maids had already been in there to make up her bed. They had put dark red satin sheets on there with matching pillow cases. Her comforter was white with red flowers in the corners.

"God you look beautiful, my dear." Joseph said in her ear. He started to take off her nightgown when he felt her hands on his.

"Joseph, are you sure you want to do this?" She asked cautiously.

"I do, but do you want to?" he asked. All she could do was nod. After he got her nightgown off, he looked at her laying there in her bra and panties. She looked so comfortable laying in the bed half naked in front of him. She started unbuttoning his shirt. After she got that off, she discarded it on the floor with her nightgown. Then, she started working on his pants. She could feel his erection as she fumbled with the zipper. Finally, she got them unzipped and pulled them down. Then she stood up and stepped out of her panties and unclasped her bra.

There she stood totally naked in front of him. She wasn't nervous or scared. All she saw was an incredibly sexy man standing in front of her that she needed terribly. The next thing she knew, he was out of his boxers and laying in the bed with her.

"Clarisse, if you want to stop at anytime, just tell me." Joseph said, holding her hand. She nodded and he started out by touching her breasts and hearing her breath hitch in her throat. He could feel her nipple becoming harder as he touched it. He then bent down and started licking and sucking until she started to moan his name. She could feel his hard member against her thigh and that aroused her even more.

"Ohh Joseph, please darling. I need you so bad. Please, stop teasing." she pleaded.

"Not just yet, my dear." He said, tracing her figure with his hand, his lips following soon after. He then got down to her woman hood and he paused until he felt her hands on the back of his head pushing it against her. He pleased her with his mouth until she was ready to proceed.

"Joseph, please!" She cried.

Knowing what she wanted, he did as she wished. She felt his manhood fill her and for a moment, the world stopped and they were the only two people alive. The feelings she had with him inside her, were something she had forgotten about. They made love on and off until the sun came up and filled the night dark sky with light. She had had the most wonderful night she'd had in a long time. Just her. And her Joseph.


	4. Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Thank you for all of your lovely reviews. And Now, on for more of the story…this is where it gets intense. JPlease enjoy chapter 4.

The Heart Does Things…

Chapter 4

Laying in bed, Clarisse could only think about Justin. Why would he come back? What did he want? Should she talk to Joseph about it? She was sure that the maids had already started talking about it. She didn't want to let him hear the news from some laidies' maid…so she would have to tell him.

"Joseph…I need to talk to you. Please come sit down." Clarisse asked him while he was entering the room.

"What is it, darling? Why do you look so worried?" He asked, worried about his soon-to-be wife.

"Well darling, there was something about me that you don't know…When I was 17, I was engaged and almost ran off to get married. His name was Justin. I don't know what I was thinking. I was on my way to meet him to get married, then I guess something inside of me just snapped and I came to my senses and realized that I didn't want to get married at that time, so I turned the car around and went back home. I don't mean to frighten you darling, but I had a dream that Justin had come back to take revenge on me or you one because of what I did that night. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier. I just didn't know how, and I had forgotten all about it until last night. I'm sorry that I brought you into all of this. If you want to call off our engagement…"

"Clarisse! I don't ever want to hear you say that again! I do not want to call it off. I will stand by you thick and thin. I love you with all of my heart. Nothing is ever going to make me want to call off our wedding. If you need security that's why I'm here. Nobody will hurt you while I'm with you." He said, pulling her close by his side. By now, she was close to tears. Joseph softly kissed her forehead and rocked her until she fell asleep. Joseph then went into the security room and turned on the camera in her bedroom. He stayed in the security room all night to see if this 'Justin' fellow came back. And sure enough, he did.

At about 1:30 that morning, the mystery guy Justin showed up. Somehow, he had got around the security guards at the palace gates. And now, he was in Joseph's beloved Clarisse's room. That wasn't working for him. Joseph had to do something. He left the security room, and went to Clarisse's room. He opened the door and saw Justin standing over her bed. Joseph just stood there in shock while he watched Justin touch his fiancé's cheek.

"Who are you?" Joseph finally asked.

"The question is, who are **you?**" he asked, looking at Joseph with daggers in his eyes.

"I'm her fiancé. She told me about you. And how you two almost ran off together. I'm not mad at her, don't get me wrong, we didn't even know each other, but I **don't** like you. Why have you came back?"

"I was in love with her. She was my world! And she belongs to me. Not you! You don't deserve a woman like her. She is something special." Justin exclaimed to Joseph.

"Don't you think I know that by now? She's happy now, if you really loved her, you'd leave her alone and let her live her life happy with the man she really loves."

"Me." both of the men said together.

By this time, Joseph was furious. His face was turning red, and his fists were clenched. Clarisse was his, and his only. He wasn't going to let a stranger that he didn't even know come in and try to take the love of his life away. "You are a low-life scum and don't deserve to be married to a Queen." Justin shouted at him, waking Clarisse. Joseph couldn't hold back any longer. He punched Justin with all of his force and Clarisse saw blood, and screamed. Justin fell backwards onto the floor and Joseph rushed to Clarisse to hold her. Justin came up behind the couple and hit Joseph in the back of the head and knocked him forward and Joseph got back up and punched Justin so hard that he knocked him out.

"Joseph! What happened?" Clarisse asked, in horror.

"Justin came and tried to…I don't know what he was trying to do, but then he started insulting me and I couldn't take it anymore, and just let my anger go. I'm sorry for this. But you need to know that I will fight for you." Joseph said.

"Joseph, darling, we need to get you both to the doctor, immediately."

"Clarisse, we can't go to the emergency room. I can just see the headlines now: Mystery man and Queen's royal Head of Security fight over beloved Queen. Just call your family doctor and ask him if he can make a house call."

Clarisse agreed and contacted the doctor and Dr. Anders arrived within twenty minutes.

"Well Your Majesty, Justin has lost a good bit of blood, and from what I make of it, is in a coma. He is non- respondent at the moment and I can't get him to wake up. Joseph should be perfectly fine. I will give him some ointment to put on the wounds. Other than that, we are done." The doctor took Justin into the hospital and put him in the ICU.

Back at the palace, Joseph held Clarisse has she cried onto his shoulder and just let her true emotions out.

"Clarisse, I love you so much. Don't worry, I will never let anybody hurt you as long as I'm around." Clarisse nodded and asked Joseph if he would stay with her and sleep by her side. He thought about it for a moment, and then decided that he would. They crawled up in the bed and just held each other until they fell soundly asleep.

Okay, that's it for chapter 4. Thanks for all of your reviews guys. You've been really helpful. Please, read and review and tell me what you think about it so far. J


	5. I Am Queen

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Thanks for all the reviews, especially Clarisse Renaldi. J On to chapter 5. J thanks for all of your help, it's been much appreciated.

The Heart Does Things

Chapter 5

While asleep, the word had got around that Joseph, and the mystery man got in a fight, but by the time it got around to the last person, it was all twisted up.

"Her Majesty yelled at Joe for biting her dog?" One maid asked the other.

"That's how I understood it… She woke up, and Joe was biting the dog…" The other maid had a confused look on her face.

"I know, I don't get it either."

Joseph woke up in the middle of the night because of thirst. He walked down to the kitchen to get a drink of water and heard the maids' conversation. He grew even more furious after hearing how twisted the truth had gotten in only a matter of hours. He walked back upstairs to tell Clarisse what was going around. He stopped before he entered her bedroom.

'Should I tell her?' he thought.

'Of course I should. She'll hear it from somebody tomorrow morning. And id rather it be me to be the one to tell her.' He thought to himself, opening the door. He walked into the bedroom and saw her sleeping peacefully on the bed. She looked like an angel from Heaven. Her golden blonde hair glowing like the morning sun, her skin milky white with those brown freckles that she hated so much. Those precious, silky lips that he longed for. He hesitated waking her for a moment, but then thought it was for the best.

"Clarisse, my dear. Wake up, I need to speak with you." Joseph said, lightly shaking her.

"Huh? Oh darling, what is it?" She asked, barely awake.

"Darling, there are already rumors spreading all throughout the palace about us…the one I heard was quite funny and so totally far from the truth."

"What was it?" She asked, worried now.

"Well, it said that you woke up from your nap and caught me biting your dog…" Joseph's voice was cut off by her ridiculous laughter.

"Who would've believed such a thing?" Clarisse asked. Then she and her fiancé looked at each other and said in unison:

"**Olivia!"** The couple laughed.

"Darling, I don't care what people are saying about me. All I have to do is declare the rumors true or to be false. The public trusts me, after all, I am Queen." Clarisse smiled while kissing her soon-to-be husband.

"Now darling, please, come to bed. Let's forget all of this nonsense for just one night. Joseph please, hold me." She said just before she started sobbing again.

"Clarisse, my dear. Please, don't do that. It'll be alright. We will get through this together. I will always love you and stay by you no matter what. I think what we both need is a good night's rest and get ready for tomorrow. After all, you do have princess lessons with Mia tomorrow." Joseph smiled.

"Oh darling, thank you for reminding me. I totally forgot all about that. Thank you, dear. Where would I be without you?" She asked, giving him a small peck on the lips.

"I guess more scatter-brained than you are now?" Joseph half joked.

"Oh I'll get you back for that one, sir." Clarisse stated, giving him a playful smack on the arm.

"Ooo. I likey." He joked.

"Oh! Go to sleep."


	6. Kidnaped!

Disclaimer: Thanks you guys for all the helpful advice! Just to name a few, Clarisse Renaldi, Blue girl-783, and Veve. If you're reading this list, and you'd like me to thank you, all you have to do is hit the little review this chapter button at the bottom! Thanks. On to the new chapter.

The Heart Does Things…

Chapter 6

That next morning, Clarisse woke up, got dressed and was down in the kitchen making tea for Mia's princess lessons when Olivia came downstairs.

"Oh Your Majesty! I'll just be leaving…"

"Olivia…Please, come sit. I have something to ask you."

Olivia nodded and walked, very cautiously to her Queen. She knew that the Queen had quite a temper at times. She had recalled some of the fights between Rupert and she.

"_Well, What I am I supposed to be doing while you're off doing every living, breathing female from her to God knows where?" Clarisse yelled, as her husband tried to explain why he'd done what he did._

"_Clarisse, darling, please let me explain…" _

"_Explain what? How it was done? I think I already know that dear. I don't need to be drawn a picture." She said, with an attitude._

_Rupert got tired of hearing her smart mouth and raised his hand and slapped her across the mouth. _

"_That'll teach you to interupt me, again." _

_Rupert roared, as Clarisse, his wife, lie there helplessly on the floor, sobbing at this point. _

"_What did you want to know Clarisse? Why I did it? Well, I'll tell you. It was because I wasn't getting enough from you. I got bored. It was the same old same old thing every night. 'I can't Rupert, I'm too tired' or 'I'm sorry, dear. Not tonight.' Well, you know what? I just went to a girl who wasn't too tired to make love to me. Because I sure as hell knew my wife wasn't." _

Olivia just sat there staring off blankly at the Queen, not hearing anything she was saying, or seeing the hand she was waving in front of her face.

"Olivia, dear? Olivia!" The Queen exclaimed.

"Oh! I'm sorry your majesty. What where you saying?"

"Have you heard anything being said about Joseph and myself?" Clarisse asked.

At first, Olivia just shook her head 'no' but then, being caught under Clarisse's daring eyes, she had to tell the complete truth.

"Yes ma'am. There are several rumors going around the palace. Some very frightful." Olivia added.

"Oh Olivia, dear, don't believe them. I will tell you exactly what happened."

Clarisse explained to Olivia that long ago before she ever knew Rupert or Joseph, she was engaged to Justin and how she decided last minute not to marry him and left him 'at the altar' in a way. And that now she feared he was back to take revenge on her.

"Oh my! That's terrible! And it's nothing like the rumors we've been hearing. I'll be sure to tell people they aren't true."

The Queen just nodded as if to say 'thank you' and Olivia curtsied and scurried off upstairs. Just as that happened, Mia came rushing into the kitchen.

"Sorry Grandma! I know I'm late, and you can keep me extra to make up for it. It won't happen again." Mia said, taking a stern look from her Grandmother, then both the women burst into a fit of giggles, both knowing that it probably would happen sometime again.

"First, We learn the art of the fan."

"The fan?" Mia questioned, looking disgusted at the thing she was holding in her hands.

"Yes! Now, get up and pay attention, we don't have long to in which to communicate this."

Clarisse showed her granddaughter just how many things she could do with a fan.

"You could use it to say 'I'm feeling very shy today.'" Clarisse stated, hiding her face behind her fan, Mia trying to copy her.

"Or you could use it to say 'I don't ever want to speak to you again, go away!'" Clarisse shoved her fan out in front of her with a 'swooshing' sound, again, Mia following. While her grandmother was showing her some more different poses, Mia had started mocking her by making faces behind the fan.

"Or you could- Are you mocking you grandmother?" Clarisse asked her, swatting her with the paper fan.

"I would never 'mock' you grandma…" Mia said, between gasps of laughter.

"It's also a tool to show how simply annoyed you are." Clarisse said, hugging Mia,

"I think that will be enough for today."

Mia ran off upstairs. As Clarisse was putting away the fans and straightening up the sitting room a bit, she could feel a certain presence around her. Then she felt his arms embrace her.

"Mmm. Joseph. I love you darling."

She turned around expecting to see the love of her life, but instead, she got the shock of her life. She tried to scream, but nothing came out. The next thing she knew, she was waking up in the trunk of a car…

Sorry you guys for the cliff hanger, but I will give a virtual cookie to whoever guesses the write person who kidnaps Clarisse…think really hard… Please, please, please review!


	7. The Black Alley

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing. Thanks for the reviews! Hope you like it so far. Oh by the way: The virtual cookie goes to blue-girl 783! Congratulations. J lol

The Heart Does Things…

Chapter 7

Clarisse woke up in the trunk and found that she'd been gagged and tied up. She tried to escape, but stopped when she saw the trunk open.

"Awe, poor baby. Can you not get loose?"

Justin asked, sarcastically. She tried to answer, but the gag got in the way. Justin laughed as he picked her up and put her on her feet. He closed the trunk and started walking off, then stopped and looked back.

"Oh, I forgot, you can't move."

He said, walking over to her to untie her feet.

"You're not going to run away. Understand?"

Justin asked, hold a gun to her head. Clarisse nodded, eyes wide with fear. Justin grabbed her hand and basically drug her into the dark alley behind the building he Genovian bank used to reside in.

He threw her down on the ground and kept her hands tied behind her back and undid the gag, but told her:

"You scream, I shoot."

She nodded as he continued with the gag. He took the gag out of her mouth when she asked him the question he didn't want to answer.

"Why are you doing this?"

She asked, fear evident in her voice.

"You broke my hear, _Your Majesty_. You picked Joseph, your Head of Security over me. How can you pick anybody over me, Clarisse?"

Justin asked, almost crying.

"Justin, please don't do this. You will regret it I promise."

Clarisse said as he was trying to undress her. Then, all of a sudden, Clarisse saw Justin fall to the ground and Joseph come her way.

"Oh my God Clarisse! Are you alright?"

Joseph asked untying her hands.

"Oh Joseph…it was terrible! He tied me up and locked me in the trunk. Then took me into this alley. Joseph…he said I broke his heart…he's not going to leave us alone until he either gets what he wants, me, or we do something to stop him."

Clarisse explained. Joseph held his fiancé and sat there in the alley rocking her as Justin lay there unconscious. Joseph called the palace for a limo.

It wasn't ten minutes when the limo pulled up by the dark alley. It was so dark that the driver couldn't see them until they came out to the sidewalk.

Back at the palace, Joseph helped Clarisse up the stairs to her room. He opened the door for her then helped her take off her torn and tattered clothes. After that, he ran her bath water and put her favorite soap in it: Rose Petals. He walked back into the bedroom and found her fast asleep on the bed.

"She looks so beautiful…I hate to wake her…"

He whispered to himself, then just smiled as he walked over to her closet and got out her nightgown and pulled it over her head. He then went into the bathroom to drain her bathwater. He walked inside and he could smell the scent that was so Clarisse. Every time she entered the room, he knew it was her because of her scent. She smelled so beautiful all the time. No matter what she was wearing. She was just beautiful all around. After he drained the bath water, he went back into the bedroom, and crawled up into the bed with the love of his life, and fell fast asleep.

Okay guys…I know that was short, but im kinda having a bit of trouble continuing. Got any ideas? Please either review and give them to me, or send them to me in a private message. Thanks!


	8. Surprise Twist

Disclaimer: Thanks for reviews! And thanks for the new plot twist. J I think you're gonna like this chapter.

The Heart Does Things…

Chapter 8

The next thing he knew, Joseph was being awaken by Charlotte shaking him violently.

"Joseph! You have to wake up!" Charlotte cried

"What?" Joseph asked angrily.

"Joseph! I just got a call from the doctor, Justin didn't wake up…he flat lined this morning…"

Charlotte was almost in tears because she was so scared for Joseph.

"Oh no! What if Clarisse finds out?"

"Joe! You're going to be wanted by the police! You killed a man! You can't stay here. You know if the police find out this is the first place they're going to look…"

"You're right. But I can't leave Clarisse. She'll be heartbroken."

Joseph said, looking back at Clarisse, feeling his heart break at the thought of having to leave her and seeing her face when he told her.

"Joe! What other choice do you have?"

"You have a point there. I will wait until she wakes up to tell her. I have to tell her. She deserves that much. Please, Charlotte, let me tell her in private."

Joseph asked of the younger woman. He had to tell Clarisse in private that he was having to leave and why he had to take that choice. Charlotte was right when she said he had no other choice. It was either stay in the country and go to prison and lose his job and ruin his name, or leave the country and resign from the position and leave his image the way it was. He chose the latter. Then, he was brought back to reality when he heard Clarisse call for him. His eyes started to well up with tears at the thought of never hearing her call his name again.

"Joseph! Where are you?"

"Darling, I'm here. What's wrong?"

"Oh Joseph I had a terrible night mare that Justin woke up and came back for me. He took me away and I never saw you again. Joseph that can't happen. Please don't let it."

Clarisse begged. Joseph could see that she was scared to death. He put his arm around her and started to rock her back and fourth; comforting her.

"Shh. Darling that won't happen."

"How do you know?"

Clarisse asked, tearfully. Joseph swallowed hard and began to tell her the truth of what had happened this morning.

"Well, darling. Justin won't ever be back to hurt you ever again. He died late last night. He never woke up when he was put in the hospital. Darling, I'm afraid that means that I killed him when I hit him in the back of the head. I have to leave Genovia immediately. When the cops find out, this is the first place they will come looking. I need you to do me a favor,"

By this time, Clarisse was already sobbing into his jacket. She just found Joseph she didn't want to lose him again. She couldn't. Why was all of this happening to her now. She loved him with all of her heart, she couldn't stand to watch him go because of something that happened because of her.

"Joseph, I can't stand to watch you go because you tried to keep me from danger. All of this is my fault. If I had never gotten caught up with him, he would never have came back to hurt me and you would never have killed him and have to leave me. I am so sorry-"

"Clarisse! You didn't cause any of this. He was just a horrid man who had it coming. I need you do to do this for me ok?"

He asked her. She nodded

"Anything."

"When the police come looking for me, tell them I left for town and you haven't seen me since. I am leaving the country. Please, don't call of text or have any communication with me. For I'm afraid that the police might find out where I am. Do you think you can do that?" Joseph asked.

"You're saying I can't talk to you ever? Joseph I can't do that. I can't act like we didn't ever love each other. I can't go 2 hours without talking to you. I would die if I had to go the rest of my life without talking to you sometimes. Please, don't make me do this."

Clarisse begged. He couldn't stand to see her so upset, but What else could he do? He didn't know when the police would be there, he didn't know how long he had to come up with a plan. So he went to his long time friend, Louis. He called him after he left Clarisse's suite.

"Hey Louis? I need some help. I've got myself in a pickle and don't know a way out. Please, can you help me?"

"Yea, sure man. What's the problem?"

Joseph told him the problem and then there was silence on the other line for a while. Until Lois finally spoke.

"Man, why don't you just leave the country?"

"Because, Clarisse couldn't handle it. I need a way to get out of this. Give me and alibi."

Louis thought for a while, Then came up with something.

"Tell the cops that Justin was committing a crime by raping attempting to rape the Queen and you had to do something about it. It wouldn't be a lie. He was about to rape her and that is a crime and you had to stop it."

"Lois, that just might work! Thanks man!"

Joseph hung up the phone and ran back to Clarisse's suite. He opened the door and saw that her bedroom door was open.

"I could've swore I closed that…"

Joseph walked into her bedroom and just stopped dead in his tracks.

Okay guys. That's Chapter 8. Thanks for the new plot twist. J I hope you liked this chapter. Please leave me a review.


	9. I Love The Way You Sway

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

The Heart Does Things…

Chapter 10:

Joseph stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Justin standing over Clarisse's bed. He had pulled a knife up to her throat threatening her.

"Look, If you do anything, and I mean anything, I swear I will tell the whole country about our little 'fling' you call it. Do you understand me?"

Clarisse looked shocked and frightened. She quickly gulped and shook her head 'yes' as Joseph walked in and pulled Justin up against the wall by his collar.

"If you hurt her physically, mentally, or emotionally, there won't be anything left of you to hurt anybody else. Do **YOU **understand **ME**?" Justin only nodded because he couldn't really speak for Joe's hand against his throat so hard. Joseph let him go, and Justin quickly walked out of the room.

"Oh Joseph! Thank you…again. I don't understand why he is following me…I thought he was dead anyway…?"

Clarisse asked, worriedly. She looked up into Joseph's eyes and for the first time, she saw him cry. Joseph, her Head of Security, was crying. Of all people she thought to cry, she never expected Joseph.

"Oh darling. Don't cry. I'm alright. Please, please don't cry."

Clarisse wiped the tears falling from her lover's eyes. He stopped her hand and brought it to his lips and started kissing her fingertips.

"Oh Clarisse. I love you so much. You don't even realized how frightened I was when I came in and saw that Justin was standing over you with that knife. I thought he was going to kill you. I just finally made you mine, I just couldn't lose you. Not now."

Joseph said, as he kissed her fingertips one by one, then continued to do the same until he reached her knuckles. He then switched over to her left hand and continued the romantic gesture.

"Darling, you'll never lose me. I love you more than you'll ever know. I'm sorry I brought you into all of this. I'm terribly sorry."

"Sweetheart, you have nothing to be sorry about. You can't help it that you're so loveable."

Joseph said with a small chuckle, making Clarisse smile, bright and wide.

"There's that smile I've waited forever to see. I love you, my dear. Why don't you get ready for bed, go put on your pajamas and I'll stay with you tonight. Okay?"

Joseph asked her as she nodded and walked into the bathroom. He loved the way she walked. He could watch her walk for days. Joseph loved the gentle sway of her hips. He then stopped thinking and said his thoughts aloud.

"Clarisse, you're swaying." he said.

"Darling," she half-laughed.

"I don't sway." She said with a wink and shut the bathroom door.

Sorry for waiting so long, guys. This month has been a very hectic month for me. Maybe next month won't be so bad. J


	10. Grossly Incompitent

Sorry for the loooong wait you guys! I have just been stuck in a little "funk" I guess you could call it. I was stuck in my story plot, but now I think I know where to go. Please, read and review thanks! Don't flame!

Chapter 11:

"Clarisse, darling! I have been waiting for what seems like

forever! Could you please hurry up in there?"

Joseph shouted outside the bathroom door.

"Joseph, you have waited for some odd amount of time now, it won't hurt you to wait five more minutes!"

Clarisse yelled from inside the bathroom. Joseph couldn't wait to see what she looked like in the silk pajamas he had bought her. Joseph loved to look at her small, feminine figure. She was so slim, and tall and gorgeous. He could look into her lovely blue eyes and get lost in them forever! Joseph was hopelessly in love with the woman of his dreams.

He patiently awaited for his gorgeous wife to step out of the bathroom and when she did, his heart skipped a few beats. Clarisse took a few steps out into the room and spun in a small circle.

"Well, how do I look?"

"Absolutely beautiful. Darling, beautiful is an understatement."

Joseph took his wife into his arms and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. Clarisse's cheeks blushed at the sight of Joseph in that manner. She loved this man. That was all she could think of at the moment. She was utterly, completely, and positively in love. More than she thought she could ever be again. After her husband died, she had been in denial and told herself not to dive in and get attached to anybody else, but with Joseph, she couldn't help it. She took one small glance at him and she was gone. There was no self - control when it came to the couple.

"Joseph, I need you. Please, kiss me again!"

Clarisse demanded. Joseph complied and gave his wife not only a kiss on the lips, but also a small smack on the bum. Clarisse jumped a bit and he told her to go lay on the bed. Clarisse did as she was told and climbed up into the bed and pulled the blanket up over her chest.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked.

"Oh yes, but first, I have some business to take care of."

Joseph went over to the bedside table drawer and got out a few small tea candles.

"We are going to light these candles…"

"And burn the house down."

Clarisse said in a jokingly manner. She always knew what to say to make Joseph laugh.

"Do I look grossly incompetent to you?"

Clarisse just shook her head no and Joseph looked at his wife with the most passionate look and climbed up in the bed.

"Joseph, I don't know if I have told you this yet today, but I love you. So much!"

Clarisse looked up into her husband's eyes and began to cry.

"My dear, Why in the world are you crying?"

"Because, you have done so much for me, and I have done nothing to repay you. I don't know how. You have kept me safe all these years when I didn't have a man around the house. You love me no matter how much or how bad I mess up. And I thank you for that, darling! I love you more than you will ever know! Thank you so much for putting up with me all of these years."

Clarisse rested her head on her husband's shoulder and he took her chin in his hands and lifted her head.

"Clarisse, look at me! You are beautiful inside and out. I love you and always have and always will. You can mess up royally and I wouldn't care. It wouldn't distort the image I see in you. I see in you a beautiful person who needs just a bit more self confidence and someone who needs to learn who she is as a person. Not as the Queen of Genovia. Clarisse, my love, don't put up those walls again. I love you just the way you are. Don't ever forget that."Clarisse just nodded and almost drifted off to sleep. Before she dozed off into a deep slumber of peaceful dreams, she had to let Joseph in on the big secret and tell him why Justin was following her wanting vengeance.

"Joseph, are you still awake?"

"Yes darling, but why are you?"

"Well, Joseph darling, I have something to say that I think you must know."

Clarisse hung her head in shame as tears began to fill her eyes again as she told her husband everything that had happened and what Justin was all about.


	11. More Secrets Revealed

Guys, sorry, this chapter is really supposed to be chapter 11 because I got my chapters confused back on chapter 9. Sorry for the confusion.

Chapter 11

"Joseph, before I was ever married or promised to Rupert, I had a one night stand with Justin. We were both in high school and it meant nothing to me. I didn't think it meant anything to him, but I guess I was wrong. That next morning, I told him that I didn't mean for it to happen and for him to just forget that it did, but I guess he just couldn't. I am so sorry that I pulled you into all of this."

Clarisse said while wiping away the tears from her face. She was so scared that she would lose Joseph that she didn't want to let him know what she had done in her past.

"Clarisse, why didn't you tell me before? Did you think I would think of you differently?"

Clarisse just nodded and smiled sadly.

"Darling, don't ever think that way! I love you just the way you are. What you did in high school has no effect of what happens to you now. You are a totally different person. You are a regal, beautiful, kind and caring person. I don't want you to feel like you EVER have to hide anything from me. I have loved you since the first week I worked here and I always will. Nothing you will do, have done or are doing now will ever change that!"

Joseph kissed his wife with all the passion he can muster and lifted her head up with his finger and slowly kissed her teardrops away. It was very easy to tell that Joseph loved her. Not only as his queen but as his wife. It was his job to keep her safe, to care for her and love her. If something bad, anything bad, ever happened to her, he knew most likely, he would die.

"Now then, Clarisse, my dear, please don't cry anymore. I love you and always will."

He kissed Clarisse on the forehead and then slowly pushed her back under the blanket and made her sleep. That night was the most peaceful night of sleep the couple had had in a long time. Although they couldn't know that it wasn't going to last long. Nothing good lasts long for them.


	12. Justin's Revenge

Chapter 12

That night, Justin was plotting how he would get back into the palace again, to finally get Clarisse back for all the pain she caused him; all those years ago. Although they didn't know it, he had planted a "bug" in the bedroom so he could see what Clarisse was doing at all times.

At the moment, Clarisse was snuggled all up on her husband. Justin knew there was no way he could go back to the palace with Joseph still there. He had to find a way to get Joseph out of the picture so he could get to the perfect, beautiful Clarisse. The only question was, how would he do that exactly. He could have Joseph summoned on a "wild-goose chase," or Justin could make some havoc in the palace…so many options. He decided the first choice would be the best.

He would send a message to the gurads saying Joseph was needed at his little cottage on the outskirts of the town. Joseph would leave, Justin would come through the window and do his deeds and then escape just the way he came, through the window. He had planned the perfect plan. Now just to execute it.

Justin wrote the message telling the guard that there was a break in at Joseph's house. It read:

"Please let Joseph know there was a robbery at his house and he is needed as soon as possible."

Hopefully he would fall for it and leave.

Justin drove up to the palace and got out and gave the guard the message. The guard left the door to deliver the message. Then, Justin made his entrance. He hid behind a statue while the guard He hid behind a statue while the guard and Joseph ran out. Justin chuckled to himself.

"The plan is working perfectly."

Justin made his way to Clarisse's bedroom and found the door unlocked. He slowly opened it and walked inside. He saw Clarisse sleeping in her massive king size bed. She looked gorgeous; angel-like.

Justin walked over to the side of her bed and placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead. Thankfully, she didn't wake up. He took two bandages and carefully tied her wrists around the bedposts.

Clarisse woke up and tried to scream, but Justin put his hand over her mouth and explained to her how this was going to work.

"Look, I am going to have my way with you and you will not scream. If you do, I will let your whole country know just how much of a slut their beloved queen was way back when."

All Clarisse could do was nod as Justin put all of his body weight on to of her. Clarisse let out a low moan as Justin had his way and did with her whatever pleased him.

After he was done, he left poor Clarisse curled up in a ball on her blood-soaked sheets, rocking herself, trying to calm down. The door opened as Clarisse's face shot up in terror. After realizing it was her husband, she let out a loud cry as realization hit Joseph and he screamed the culprit's name.

"JUSTIN!"


	13. Only Time Will Tell

Thank you guys so much for the wonderful reviews! I think I am almost done with this story. Just a few more chapters to go.

Chapter 13

Clarisse sat on the bed sobbing as Joseph wrapped his arms around her and rocked her slowly. Joseph couldn't believe Justin had gone this far, he was furious. He knew he had to do something. Now, he had to get Clarisse in the shower and get the sheets washed.

"Clarisse, my dear, I know you probably don't feel like moving, but dear, you need to get cleaned up. Come now, dear I'll help you into the shower."

Joseph said, lifting her with his strong, chiseled arms and taking her to the bathroom. He started the water and got it warm to the touch and he helped Clarisse in as he undressed and got in as well. Joseph got the washcloth and carefully washed her arms, legs, and chest. It broke his heart to see the scratches on her arms and breasts. Justin had really went way too far with this.

As Joseph began to slowly, carefully wash Clarisse's breasts, he saw the grimace of pain across her face.

"I am so sorry I failed you, my dear. I should've been here to protect you. It's my job as your husband to protect you from these types of things. Words can't express how I feel right now, Clarisse. I am disgusted with myself for allowing something this horrible to happen to you. Can you ever forgive me?"

Joseph asked, taking the washcloth and gently washed and rinsed her thighs. He could see the pain in her eyes when he touched her there and his heart broke even more.

Clarisse wanted to speak, but couldn't get past the lump in her throat to do so. She finally swallowed hard and found the words to say to her husband.

"Oh my darling! You haven't failed me, I have failed myself. If I wasn't such a careless teenager in high school, none of this would've happened. You are **NOT** at fault, darling. Please, I beg of you not to think that way. I love you, my dear, and I always will. You could never fail in my eyes. You are an amazing husband, loving, tender, caring, and it doesn't hurt that you are an amazing kisser."

Clarisse laughed. She locked eyes with Joseph as he brought a hand up to cup her cheek. He gently traced her lips with his thumb. He looked her up and down. He was amazed at her body. She had the body of a goddess. Her breasts were perfectly round, her stomach flat, and smooth, her buttocks firm and soft to the touch, her legs, God her legs could cut through butter. He stopped at the scratch on her inner thigh.

"Clarisse, again, I am so sorry. He shouldn't have done that. Please, let me help you. Let me help you get over the hurt. I love you, and need to help you."

Clarisse looked at him and knew in her heart he was right. She trusted this man with her life, with all of her heart. She knew she was in safe hands with him around. She put her arms around him and softly kissed him on the lips. He put his arms around her body and slowly, passionately kissed her back. He moved his hands up to her hair as he massaged her scalp.

Clarisse could feel his hands roaming her body. She could feel him touching her sides, back, hair, and neck. When he reached her buttocks, he heard the breath hitch in her throat. He slowly massaged it with soap on his hands. He could hear the slight moans of pleasure coming from his wife. He pulled his hands back and started rubbing her inner thighs. Clarisse pulled back.

"What's wrong?" Joseph asked.

"I'm sorry darling, but I just can't go that far yet. I am so sorry. Please, understand. I love you, I'm just scared, and hurt. It's just too soon, my love."

Clarisse gave him a sad smile, that was returned by Joseph. He knew and understood what she meant, although he wanted to show her how much he loved her, right now, telling her would have to suffice.

Joseph stopped the shower, reached out for a towel, wrapped it around his beautiful wife's body, then did the same for himself. He swooped Clarisse up in his powerful arms, took her to the bedroom, and dried her off. After he was done, he went into her closet and got her a pair of silky, rose colored pajamas.

"Here, my love. Go change into these. I'm sure they will be more comfortable. I will change in here as you change in the bathroom,"

Clarisse began to walk into the bathroom. Before she got into the room, Joseph called her name for her to turn around.

"Clarisse, I love you."

Joseph simply said.

"I love you, as well, my dear."

After Joseph changed into his pajamas, he had to think of a way to get Justin banished from the country without letting a whole bunch of people know what had happened. If this got out to the press, Joseph knew Clarisse would kill him, no matter if she loved him or not. Maybe he could talk to the Prime minister and see what he could do? He would definitely see about that tomorrow.

"Well, dear, how do I look?" Clarisse asked, coming out of the bathroom.

"Devastatingly beautiful, as always, my love. Come, lie with me on the bed."

Clarisse walked over to her side of the bed, pulled up the covers and got in. Joseph carefully put his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"Joseph, may I ask you a question?" Clarisse asked quietly.

"Anything, darling."

"What are you going to do about Justin?" The question hit him like a ton of bricks. He had been thinking about that, but he didn't want to let Clarisse know that. He didn't have a conclusion on the thought either so he didn't want her to know that, either.

" Oh I will think of something. Don't you worry about that darling.

Joseph said, putting both arms around his wife. Anyone could see the love between the two. They were hopelessly in love with each other. Clarisse gave him one more passionate goodnight kiss as she got comfortable in her lover's arms and drifted off to sleep. She was awakened by the sound of her husband's voice.

"Clarisse,"

Clarisse turned at the sound of her name. She saw Joseph standing by her side, leaning down to kiss her. Before he got to her lips, Clarisse opened her eyes and was terrified at what she saw. She saw Justin looking back at her. She could see his eyes become dark with desire, his hands reaching out to fondle her body.

Clarisse shot up from her nightmare, waking Joseph beside her.

"Darling, what happened?" Joseph asked Clarisse.

Clarisse was sweating, out of breath and flushed. Joseph knew something was wrong. He assumed she had had a nightmare about Justin, but wasn't sure.

"Sweetheart, tell me, was it about him?"

Clarisse nodded. Joseph held her in his arms and let her cry on his shoulder. He thought about asking her what she dreamt, but knew better by the heart wrenching sobs emitting from Clarisse's abdomen. It broke his heart to think that she might never recover from this terrible tragedy. Only time will tell.

Okay, thanks guys for the reading! I hope you have enjoyed the ride, there is still a couple more chapters to come, but the journey is almost over! I've had a blast writing this and reading those reviews.


	14. Joseph's English Rose

Okay guys, thanks for reviewing! Here's chapter 14, I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 14:

That next morning, Clarisse woke up and found Joseph gone. She could still feel her husband's arms wrapped around her body tight, and keeping her safe. That's what he always did, it seems. Joseph was literally her 'Knight in Shining Armor,' always riding in and saving the day. No matter what happens, Joseph ultimately knew how to help Clarisse get over these kinds of terrible tragedies. Clarisse knew that she would get over this, just not at the moment.

"Prime Minister Motaz, I need to ask a favor of you… There was an incident with the Queen, last night. I do not want the press to know anything about this. If this got out, Clarisse would kill me!"

Joseph explained to the Prime Minister.

"Well, Joseph, what exactly happened?"

Joseph explained to him who Justin was and what he had done that was so terrible. Joseph told the Prime Minister that he wanted some kind of declaration ordering Justin out of the country forever and that if he was ever caught crossing the border again, he would be sent to prison immediately.

"Joseph, for Queen Clarisse, I think I can make that happen."

The gracious man on the other line exclaimed. He knew Clarisse must be traumatized from the ordeal and he wanted to take care of his queen. Joseph thanked the Prime Minister and headed back to the palace.

"Olivia, have you seen Joseph?"

Clarisse asked her petite, catty lady's maid. Olivia shook her head 'no' and Clarisse nodded and continued on her search through out the palace in search of her husband. She caught up with her granddaughter Mia.

"Mia! Have you, by any chance, seen Joseph around anywhere?" Clarisse asked.

"No I haven't, Grandma, but I need your help with something." Mia said, taking her grandmother's hand and guiding her to her room. Once in the room, Mia opened her vast, colossal closet and went to her dresses and grabbed a bright red one, and a dark royal blue colored one and held them up against her.

"Grandma, which one do you think I should wear to the ball? I thought the red one, but Priscilla said the dark blue one."

Mia saw her grandmother was in another world by the look on her face, she knew Clarisse was worried about Joseph and it was hard for her to concentrate on anything else.

"Grandma? Are you alright?" Mia asked to get her grandmother's attention.

"Oh yes, Mia. I definitely think the bright red one!"

Mia thanked her grandmother while making the conscious choice to wear the blue one.

"Your Majesty, Joseph is on his way back to the palace. I just got a call from the limousine phone."

Charlotte, the Queen's assistant announced. Clarisse felt like a ton of bricks had been lifted off her back.

"Thank you so much, my dear."

Clarisse went upstairs and found a note laying on the bed. In a way, she was somewhat terrified to read it, for fear it would be Justin's handwriting on the note. To Clarisse's surprise, it was her husband's.

"Clarisse, I can't apologize enough for all the hurt you have suffered in the last few months. Please forgive me for everything I have done. As human beings, we cannot know the future unless we attempt it. I know you are afraid, but just remember: 'Courage is not the absence of fear, rather the judgment that something else is more important, than fear. The brave may not live forever, but the cautious do not live at all.' Clarisse, this quote pertains to so much of your life. You are the bravest woman I have ever met in my whole entire life. I am amazed at everything you do, always keeping that stern façade, and that calm and collected mask, even when everything around you is up in flames, you can always count on Clarisse to have everything under control. I love you my dear. Always have and always will. Never forget that!

Your husband, Joseph."

Clarisse wiped the tears from her face as she heard a familiar, raspy voice in the background.

"I meant every word of that."

Clarisse felt two arms fold around her waist. She knew she shouldn't be afraid, but proud, to have a man like Joseph keeping her safe at all times. She knew it was him because of his scent. She could smell him from a mile away.

"Joseph, darling, I love you more than I ever had before. I can't believe you would do this all for me!"

Joseph kissed the tears from his wife's face all the way down to her lips. He then kissed her lips passionately and Clarisse could feel his hands roam over her back and suddenly, she wasn't afraid anymore. She knew that Joseph would be there forever to keep her safe and he would never let anything happen to her. He loved her, she knew that for a fact.

"Clarisse, darling, I am going to take a shower, if you want, you can go ahead and get into your pajamas and get into bed. I will join you in a few moments."

Joseph walked off into the bathroom. Before he shut the door, he heard Clarisse call his name.

"Joseph,"

He turned around to see his beautiful wife standing in the moonlight and his heart just swelled up at the sight. She was just as beautiful as the first time he meet her. It seemed that she never aged. Everything around her got older, but she never did.

"I love you, darling."

"I love you, as well, my English Rose."


	15. Broken Hearts Heal With Time

Alright guys, I don't know how many more chapters I will do, but I assure you it won't be many! This is chapter 15. I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 15

That night, Clarisse and Joseph slept as peacefully as ever. Clarisse knew there should be nothing to be afraid of anymore, but she still wondered what Joseph meant by "forgive me for everything I have done," what could he have done? He had saved her from the humiliation of letting the incident slip out to the country, he had shown her love through every hard and rough time through the past few months, Joseph had shown her love and companionship since they first met, so many years ago.

"_Your Majesty, please, let me introduce myself. I am your new Head of Security, Joseph Romero. I will under any circumstance, protect not only you, but the crown of Genovia. You can count on me, Your Majesty, to take all safety precautions as needed. After all, it is my job." _

Clarisse knew from that moment that their relationship would be a very close one. Never in her wildest imagination could she know that after so many years, she would be lying in the bed right beside the love of her live. Worst case scenarios kept playing out in her mind. What could he do that was so terrible? Did it have something to do with Justin? Did he hurt him? Kill him, even?

Laying beside Clarisse, Joseph couldn't keep his mind off of Justin. He knew he shouldn't have done it, he knew nobody would find out because the Prime Minister would keep it secret. But should he tell Clarisse? She would ask about him again sooner or later. Joseph had done a terrible thing that he just didn't know if Clarisse would forgive him for. The scene kept playing over and over in his mind, like a broken record repeating its lyrics time after time again.

"_You know, Justin, Clarisse is mine, now. She doesn't love you any longer. You need to let her go. She's happy with me. If you really loved her, you would just leave and never come back."_

_Joseph explained, as he stood face to face with the man who raped his wife. _

"_You don't understand. That is easy for you to say let her go because she's yours, forever and always. I loved her more than words can say. I can't even express to you how much she meant to me." _

_Justin whispered to Joseph. As he said these words to him, Joseph saw one small tear come out of his right eye. One, solid, pure tear. Although this man hurt his wife deeply, Joseph started to feel sorry for him, until Justin made the fatal mistake of insulting Joseph. _

"_You don't deserve someone like her. She deserves better. You are nothing but a servant to her. You protect her, but obviously not well, considering what happened to her." _

_Joseph turned around and stared him straight in the face and in a calm and collected sort of way, yet forceful and fearful at the same time, told him just what he thought of that statement. _

"_Just for your well-being, I think it is you that deserves less. I have protected Clarisse with all my might, yes I have made a few mistakes, but who hasn't? I have done far better than you ever could. You are the low-life scoundrel wh has to force himself on a woman just so he can feel accomplished. If that's not scum, I don't know what is." _

_At that comment, Justin reared back and hit Joseph square on the eye. After hitting Joseph, Justin made a run for it and got into his car and started to drive away. Joseph pulled himself up onto his feet and pulled his gun out of the holster on his pants and shot one bullet through the windshield and hit Justin. The car started spinning out of control and spun and hit a tree. After the crash, Joseph went over to the driver's side and saw what had happened. _

_After hitting Justin in the head with the bullet, his head went onto the steering wheel, and his hands feel off the wheel, making the car go crazy. Justin's foot was still on the brake, making the tires spin and, therefore, making the car go off the road. Joseph looked in the window of the car and saw the most shocking picture of his life…Justin was DEAD! _

After replaying the scene, he was still up, still thinking of a way to cover this up when Clarisse asked about it. He knew that she would sometime in the near future, only he didn't know how to respond. There was no way in hell he could tell her the truth. She would go mad. Although Justin did hurt her, she couldn't stand the thought of him being killed.

The next thing Joseph knew, the alarm clock went off. It was apparently six o' clock in the morning. That's the time Clarisse got up every morning. He had to act like he was asleep, although that was the last thing on his mind. He couldn't sleep, all he could thing about was the blood all over the steering wheel, Justin's head, his clothes, the seat, the seatbelt, it was all over everything.

Joseph closed his eyes, but not before Clarisse caught him.

"Joseph have you been up all morning?"

"Darling, yes, I have something I need to tell you. If I don't tell you know, I won't be able to later."

Joseph held the hands of his wife as he led her over to the sofa. He could see the confusion in her eyes, she really had no clue what was happening. Thankfully, Joseph held his emotions up long enough to get it out.

"Clarisse, Justin is dead."

Clarisse eye's filled up with tears as realization dawned on her.

"Oh, Joseph, what have you done?"

Joseph held his wife as she cried on his shoulder as he explained how everything had went down. And why he felt he had to do what he did.

"Clarisse, I am so so sorry. Like I said in the letter, I hope you can forgive me. If you can't, I suppose I understand. I don't even know if I could forgive me, if I were you either."

Clarisse pulled her head out of the crick of his neck enough to nod her approval.

"Joseph, I love you so much. Nothing you could ever do would make me thing otherwise. I understand that you were just trying to defend me, like you have done my whole life. I can't thank you enough, darling."

Joseph took his wife's face and kissed her lips passionately. He got up and walked over to the door, shut and locked it, and climbed back into bed with his beautiful wife. It's safe to say, that all appointments that were scheduled for that day, were canceled.

Okay guys, that's all for chapter 15. I hope you liked it. I think I may do just one more chapter. Thanks for reading my fic you guys! I love all my reviewers!


	16. Practically Perfect Or So It Seemed

Alright my faithful readers! This is it, the last chapter to my story. I know it's a sad day for me! Anyway, this is chapter 16, the very last chapter of this story! Thanks for reading.

Chapter 16:

That night, knowing Justin was no longer going to bother and torment her, Clarisse and her husband slept peacefully and sound fully until the alarm clock woke Joseph up at 6:30 that next morning.

"Damn alarm!"

Joseph proclaimed as he got out of bed, turned it off, and went into the bathroom for his morning shower. After he got out of the shower, he went over to the bed to wake up his beautiful wife. He leaned over and kissed her softly on the cheek and whispered softly in her ear.

"Clarisse, darling, wake up."

He said as he gently shook her awake. Clarisse woke up and Joseph just got lost in her saphire blue eyes. He saw the love she felt for him and he saw the love he felt for her reflect in those gorgeous blue saphire eyes. It was like she looked directly into his soul, something no other woman was able to do to him. Clarisse could bring him to his knees with just one smile his way.

The soft, supple melody to her voice brought him back to earth once more.

"Joseph, darling, please order up breakfast or lunch, whatever time it is."

Joseph chuckled lightly at the thought of his lovely wife not knowing what time she woke up. That was something totally different for her, she always woke up at 6:30 on the dot, never a minute earlier or a minute later. This morning, Joseph had let her sleep in. Nothing she had planned today could be any more important than resting, especially since the last few weeks have been hell for her.

Joseph got on the phone and ordered two bagels for Clarisse, two eggs that they would share together, four pieces of toast, and coffee for him, and hot tea for Clarisse. He let her get up and get into the shower as he started tidying up the room. About thirty minutes later, the doorbell rang. It was Olivia with the breakfast tray.

Joseph took the tray and laid it out on the nightstand beside Clarisse's bed. He heard the shower stop and knew she was about to get out. He turned his head just in time to catch a quick glimpse of his naked wife stepping out of the shower. She was gorgeous. Her skin was glowing, her stomach flat, legs strong, from walking in those heels all those many years. Her breasts firm, yet soft. Her eyes simply beautiful. Yes, there were a few wrinkles around her mouth, eyes, and nose, but that was just what made Clarisse, Clarisse.

Joseph went into the bathroom to help his wife out and wrapped a towel around her. He took her hand and guided her to the bed and sat her down.

"Clarisse, my dear, you are just as beautiful, if not more, than the day I first met you. I am extremely happy to be able to call you my wife. I love you with all of my heart and I am so happy that you are alright! I promise you that while you are under my care, something like that will **NEVER **happen again. Do you understand what I am saying?"

Clarisse just looked out beyond Joseph's shoulder. She looked as though she were in a trance, just simply staring at nothing. Joseph waved a hand in front of her face.

"Clarisse, darling, do you understand what I am telling you?"

"Oh Joseph! I love you so very much. I consider myself blessed to be able to call you my husband! I know you will do anything in your power to protect me. You always have, it seems. I know I don't have to worry when you are around, darling. You keep me protected at all times, even when I don't think it's necessary. You know what you are doing, and it is always in my best interest! I love you Joseph."

Clarisse looked at her husband and leaned in for a kiss on the lips and when their lips met, the whole world stood still. It was just those two people, it was as if no one else even existed. Just those two lost in space, not a worry in the world, no problems, nothing.

Joseph felt a tear fall onto his cheek and he knew then that the water works had started.

"My dear, why in the world are you crying?"

"Because, darling, I think it is so sweet that you are always around to save me and protect me. After all, it is your job."

"Darling," Joseph half laughed.

"It isn't my job, it is my life. You are my life, Clarisse."

The couple fell back onto the sheets, holding each other and kissing and just talking all the night long.

That night, they didn't fall asleep until two o'clock in the morning. Clarisse hadn't done that since she was a teenager. She didn't do it much then, she never had time. After she got done with her princess lessons or meetings with the parliament, she would just go home and pass out on her bed. Some nights, she wouldn't even have time for a shower. Then again, sometimes she didn't have the energy to get up out of the bed and get into the shower. All Clarisse could think was 'Thank God that will all be over soon.' Clarisse had the love of her life, a beautiful granddaughter who would soon be the next Queen of Genovia, and what seemed like a very rosy future ahead of her with the man of her dreams. Life seemed practically perfect in every way. But would it stay that way?

Okay guys, that is all for this story! Thanks for reading, and thank you all so much for all the reviews! I will be doing a sequel to this story I believe. I just don't know when, I just got a summer job, so I may not be as active as I would like to be, but there will be a sequel coming soon.


End file.
